fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jorgen Von Strangle
Jorgen Von Strangle is the strongest fairy that exists in Fairy World and is the boss of all fairies. His wife is the Tooth Fairy. He is the only fairy without wings. He enjoys torturing Binky Abdul. Please note that there is an emmense difference between this Jorgen Von Strangle and the Jorgen from FairyFanon wiki. Relationships Gallery WARNING! The following gallery may contain images not safe for work and unsuitable for anyone under the age of 18. Proceed at your own risk. )OAQ$-@Jorgen von Strangle.jpg|Jorgen Von Strangle )0_BABY______________________Jorgan_.JPG|Jorgen as a baby Lulu with her daddy.jpg|Jorgen with Lulu JxTF.png|Jorgen and Tooth Fairy as a babies 3_things_what_jorgen_really_love____by_cookie_lovey-d4lm9hi.jpg nana_and_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d357reb.jpg FOP__Fork____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg not_yet_couples____by_cookie_lovey-d3jquud.jpg TF_Save_Jorgen_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen_profile_by_cookie_lovey-d4l1l59.jpg teen_jorgen_and_baby_cosmo_by_cookie_lovey-d4js9hj.jpg FOP__Hug____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg pregnant_jorgen_by_jose_ramiro-d3b0b1p.jpg TheZappys051.jpg TheZappys109.jpg chibi_family_by_cookie_lovey-d4zml59.jpg cactus_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d38hzrl.jpg jxtf__balcony_romance_by_cookie_lovey-d5n7pj5.jpg jxtf__brace__s_hurts__by_cookie_lovey-d5ayacu.jpg jorgen_and_his_glasses_by_cookie_lovey-d4nkcav.jpg bhm_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4xafhv.jpg don__t_be_hard_to_yourself____by_cookie_lovey-d532cmo.jpg obese_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4hfm6m.jpg butterflies_in_jorgen_s_stomach_by_cookie_lovey-d6mt01m.jpg at__for_cookie_lovey_by_kpendragon-d4osior.png jxtf__disney_by_cookie_lovey-d4gaeep.jpg magical_wedgie_by_jose_ramiro-d45t5qw.jpg Kiss_of_Friendship____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg JxTF__Fish____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg cupid_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d5ussln.jpg manly_vs_girly__with_jorgen__by_cookie_lovey-d5ccva5.jpg jorgen__the_barbarian__by_cookie_lovey-d5baghv.jpg father_and_son_s_day_by_cookie_lovey-d5zpuvi.jpg family_nap_by_cookie_lovey-d46ze9a.jpg jxtf__teenager_by_cookie_lovey-d4a31vv.jpg Happy_Family_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen_carry_lulu_by_cookie_lovey-d4lb4q3.jpg JxTF__I_Never_let_you_alone____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__take_my_tooth____by_cookie_lovey-d5atqds.jpg Jorgen_and_Susan____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg bees_attack_by_cookie_lovey-d3aw9pc.jpg Normal_Family_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__allergic_of_spinach_____by_cookie_lovey-d6iq0tf.jpg bedtime_story__by_cookie_lovey-d36fbpl.jpg family_moment_at_beach____by_cookie_lovey-d55pjll.jpg fop__moodswings_by_cookie_lovey-d5bw0yj.jpg JxTF__Lions_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen_win_a_zappy____by_cookie_lovey-d5nr1jh.jpg jxtf__squirrels_by_cookie_lovey-d34izdo.jpg JxTF__Stamps_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Simpsons_Style_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Wife_Costum____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg JxTF__Ventine__s_Day_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__bella_notte__by_cookie_lovey-d3ef5px.jpg jxtf__in_the_future_by_cookie_lovey-d4j3cir.jpg Jorgen_Help_TF_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Jorgen__Lulu_and_George____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__sunset_by_cookie_lovey-d6as99o.jpg JxTF__a_Little_Kiss_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg JxTF__Tango_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__centauress_by_cookie_lovey-d4hhso3.jpg JxTF__Sleeping_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg JxTF__young_Love_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__movie_memories_by_cookie_lovey-d6g7fyu.jpg jxtf__hugness_by_cookie_lovey-d420x0c.jpg jxc__baby_bumps_by_cookie_lovey-d51il5b.jpg Jorgen_The_Genie____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Night_Party_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg guitar____by_cookie_lovey-d366oac.jpg pregnant_with_irene_by_cookie_lovey-d56dbne.jpg revenge_is_sweet_or_bitter____by_cookie_lovey-d4yfezi.jpg who__s_daddy__s_little_girl__by_cookie_lovey-d428zpy.jpg tv_food_by_cookie_lovey-d4nyywh.jpg under_the_sea_by_cookie_lovey-d6qd7wt.jpg jorgen_and_irene_by_cookie_lovey-d3aw96z.jpg jxtf__bats_by_cookie_lovey-d5gggkq.jpg jxtf__john_k__by_cookie_lovey-d5citzw.jpg polar_bear_family_by_cookie_lovey-d4j002b.jpg magic_medallion_meme__with_jorgen__by_cookie_lovey-d5koxp7.jpg jorgen_gb_by_cookie_lovey-d36y86g.jpg Preg_Jorgen_and_Children_Love_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg still_the_same_love____by_cookie_lovey-d33task.jpg love_of_the_70__s_by_cookie_lovey-d300j9z.jpg fop__trash____by_cookie_lovey-d37ynnn.jpg fop__tinklebell__by_cookie_lovey-d3bywiy.jpg honeymoon_at_beach_by_cookie_lovey-d5v62ow.jpg fop__peanut_butter____by_cookie_lovey-d31xo3x.jpg fop__polka_by_cookie_lovey-d31ly59.jpg 2_fairies_with_1_unicorn_by_cookie_lovey-d5oa7ys.jpg 2_pound__by_cookie_lovey-d5m73w5.jpg Daddy__s_Little_Girl_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg 2_daddies_and_2_babies_by_cookie_lovey-d4pcbk5.jpg what_s_opera__crocker__by_cookie_lovey-d6ik0hg.jpg what__s_opera__crocker__by_cookie_lovey-d3f0yhd.jpg fop__german_by_cookie_lovey-d5at3ks.jpg a_big_and_smelly_suprise_for_daddy____by_cookie_lovey-d5ek6es.jpg drawn_in_daddy__s_face____by_cookie_lovey-d4snod3.jpg baby_fied_jorgen_by_jose_ramiro-d31uu1h.jpg a_shower_with_daddy____by_cookie_lovey-d4zw34t.jpg cosmo_in_trouble_by_jose_ramiro-d348tby.jpg lullaby_and_goodnight__by_cookie_lovey-d4o4x43.jpg FOP__Uncle_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen__s_mean_uncle_by_cookie_lovey-d4g6r31.jpg taste_my_cake____by_cookie_lovey-d3384vd.jpg fop__mommy_by_cookie_lovey-d6sxoau.jpg fedor_and_young_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d5thvw9.jpg mama____jorgen__by_cookie_lovey-d5jjeri.jpg Jorgen_hug_Binky_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg biggest_zit_ever__by_cookie_lovey-d5wueze.jpg _____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Washing_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen_and_chip____by_cookie_lovey-d32uxkr.jpg it__s_a_small_world____by_cookie_lovey-d45rfvn.jpg jxtf__album_by_cookie_lovey-d54alwd.jpg jxtf__wedding_by_cookie_lovey-d5ks313.jpg My_Belly____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg selfish_doctor_by_cookie_lovey-d4ml417.jpg like_the_good_past____by_cookie_lovey-d4gd7yj.jpg sweet_butty_day____by_cookie_lovey-d65hl8w.jpg jorgen_amuck_by_cookie_lovey-d33alcf.jpg jxtf__cosplay_by_cookie_lovey-d5ri9ou.jpg FOP__Pudding____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__the_army_by_cookie_lovey-d61a6xs.jpg jorgen_meet_louisa_by_cookie_lovey-d6xl8la.jpg Jorgen__s_Bubble_Troble_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Depression_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Clothes_Swap_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg crimson_chin_and_obese_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d5we4e1.jpg FOP__Brainless____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__powerpuff_fairies_by_cookie_lovey-d6q7p7i.jpg fedor_meet_jorgen_again_by_cookie_lovey-d5tkmtd.jpg fop__just_tanned__by_cookie_lovey-d6as9pg.jpg oh_poor_fairy__by_cookie_lovey-d6ikbdq.jpg fop__blueberry_by_cookie_lovey-d5kb3y7.jpg Drunk_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg cake_for_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4us0fi.jpg cosmo_love_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d61uhq2.jpg jxtf__halloween____by_cookie_lovey-d31cp7x.jpg jxc__winter_by_cookie_lovey-d32kkd2.jpg so_big_bellied____by_cookie_lovey-d4ymgg9.jpg Hurts_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__gb_by_cookie_lovey-d2z50lh.jpg they_re_stuck_together__by_cookie_lovey-d6bzv7d.jpg jxtf__cuddles_by_cookie_lovey-d33phdb.jpg JxTF__Kiss_Underwater_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf___valentine_s_day_2013_by_cookie_lovey-d5ui5xs.jpg jxtf__so_grumpy_by_cookie_lovey-d6faha4.jpg Jorgen_in_Timmy__s_Body_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen_and_older_george_by_cookie_lovey-d65lthj.jpg jorgen_and_irene_by_cookie_lovey-d60ikoj.jpg Jorgen_as_Trixie_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Touch_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg toad_venom_by_cookie_lovey-d5yw9le.jpg trouble_with_mommy____by_cookie_lovey-d4kh0p0.jpg little_jorgen_and_mommy_by_cookie_lovey-d38bp32.jpg Yaoi_Nightmare_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg we_all_miss_danny__by_cookie_lovey-d5bbt9a.jpg Why__by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Colors_Swap_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg who__s_the_stinky_now__by_cookie_lovey-d4kyuy7.jpg fop__rule34_by_cookie_lovey-d3i08lr.jpg when_i_grown_up____by_cookie_lovey-d5bn5rm.jpg fop__bed_time____by_cookie_lovey-d4dqiyh.jpg jorgen_in_sp_style_by_cookie_lovey-d5iw194.jpg fop__pumpkin_by_cookie_lovey-d5jo78x.jpg happy_father__s_day_by_cookie_lovey-d3hx9o1.jpg big_fat_gorilla_by_cookie_lovey-d5kaum2.jpg fop__winter____by_cookie_lovey-d4huyy2.jpg be_pregnant_is_gross____by_cookie_lovey-d47h6vs.jpg JxTF__Expecting____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__with_lulu__we__re_to_three__by_cookie_lovey-d4xcey6.jpg fop__the____flintstones__by_cookie_lovey-d3fwaai.jpg silly_daddy_by_cookie_lovey-d4go9bf.jpg father__s_day_2012_by_cookie_lovey-d53w636.jpg fop__spider_by_cookie_lovey-d5gz2qg.jpg what_the_hell__doc__by_cookie_lovey-d3gc35i.jpg love_is_love_by_cookie_lovey-d52yhjf.jpg fop__kitchen_by_cookie_lovey-d4t8lx9.jpg jorgen_feed_lulu_by_cookie_lovey-d4oje05.jpg fop__raspberry_by_cookie_lovey-d4qtr3u.jpg kangaroo_von_strangle_by_cookie_lovey-d4m0xpe.jpg jxtf__eyes_to_eyes_by_cookie_lovey-d4d8jkq.jpg nick_the_babysitter__by_cookie_lovey-d466083.jpg Tired_and_Worried____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__love_is_family_by_cookie_lovey-d4u4rjl.jpg jorgen_the_sailor_man_by_cookie_lovey-d4c7m3u.jpg zombie_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d5ghbv3.jpg what_is_a_pregnancy__by_cookie_lovey-d4a2n3h.jpg to_be_parents_is_hard____by_cookie_lovey-d3i3o39.jpg to_be_parents_is_hard_2_by_cookie_lovey-d3i3uro.jpg sleepy_head_by_cookie_lovey-d4fjfug.jpg so_high____by_cookie_lovey-d3iyuxp.jpg broken_face_by_cookie_lovey-d3gyv90.jpg dead_tired_by_cookie_lovey-d5le55l.jpg baby_mine____by_cookie_lovey-d424cx9.jpg album_for_lulu_by_cookie_lovey-d4i49tl.jpg Again_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg a_bump_on_the_head____by_cookie_lovey-d4hhgeq.jpg Patty__Salma_and____Jorgen_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg make_it_faster__old_lady__by_cookie_lovey-d5m3shi.jpg fop__bunny_by_cookie_lovey-d516wjn.jpg fop__table__by_cookie_lovey-d5cksuw.jpg nick_with_jorgen__plus_ralph____by_cookie_lovey-d5omc1d.jpg oh__sick_parents____by_cookie_lovey-d4gjwwc.jpg fairly_odd_christmas_by_cookie_lovey-d5mncx3.jpg halloween_family_by_cookie_lovey-d4d02bk.jpg fop__rhino_by_cookie_lovey-d59xcsf.jpg Danger_of_Crocker_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg haters_gonna_hate_by_cookie_lovey-d5cvont.jpg the_baby_kicking__by_cookie_lovey-d5lximy.jpg little_dave_and_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d53hhhh.jpg evil_wish_by_cookie_lovey-d5dbut6.jpg fop__backing_by_cookie_lovey-d5la69t.jpg visiting_nana____by_cookie_lovey-d31r4kd.jpg fop__cotton_candy_by_cookie_lovey-d59ftpo.jpg fop__ar_2_by_cookie_lovey-d5nxn7v.jpg jorgen_as_ralph_by_cookie_lovey-d5r5z4s.jpg fop__confused_by_cookie_lovey-d54bymm.jpg goodbye__mr__tulip_toes____by_cookie_lovey-d4tldde.jpg piggyback_by_cookie_lovey-d58y6ct.jpg my_grandpa__s_dirty_secret____by_cookie_lovey-d56zerb.jpg fop__cactus_by_cookie_lovey-d4tvk6b.jpg jorgen__s_puppy_eyes_by_cookie_lovey-d5250db.jpg you_sexy_thing____by_cookie_lovey-d50lsvt.jpg pancakes_in_good_time____by_cookie_lovey-d49q4ui.jpg fop__jarhead_by_cookie_lovey-d5cdaks.jpg dr__von_strangle_by_cookie_lovey-d5c60ub.jpg 2_girls_and_1_cup_by_cookie_lovey-d4qimwh.jpg newborn_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d5aq3jw.jpg fop__mistletoe_by_cookie_lovey-d5nmvnn.jpg jorgen_love_ice_hockey_by_cookie_lovey-d58l5or.jpg brain_slug____by_cookie_lovey-d4iofwl.jpg hair_swap_with_cosmo____by_cookie_lovey-d56yc1c.jpg fairies_with_obesity_by_cookie_lovey-d4hl1mo.jpg fancy_dress_by_cookie_lovey-d4qq8pp.jpg fop__cheerleaders_by_cookie_lovey-d50jkpa.jpg shy_little_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4on6dp.jpg giddyap__jorgen____by_cookie_lovey-d32c54y.jpg happy_cow_by_cookie_lovey-d50yat7.jpg fop__1th_aid____by_cookie_lovey-d3gsr8t.jpg the_voodoo_doll_by_cookie_lovey-d57avex.jpg young_time_with_jorgen____by_cookie_lovey-d4kh0f2.jpg sailor____jorgen__by_cookie_lovey-d58gh5o.jpg revenge_of_santa_by_cookie_lovey-d4i5mt9.jpg just_dumb____by_cookie_lovey-d54rlgu.jpg santa_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d5nc883.jpg fop__belly_rubs_by_cookie_lovey-d3h6nfw.jpg jorgen__s_allergy_by_cookie_lovey-d53wuqe.jpg david_hasselhoff____by_cookie_lovey-d4fyb74.jpg 70__s_jorgen_and_cosmo_by_cookie_lovey-d38aopw.jpg fop__super_cosmo_bros_by_cookie_lovey-d3chuek.jpg ChildBirth_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg me_and_obese_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4ofrjg.jpg jxc__christmas_by_cookie_lovey-d34cup6.jpg jxtf__bull_and_cow_by_cookie_lovey-d3e6cj2.jpg jorgen_with_girly_stuff____by_cookie_lovey-d46j5c4.jpg reaper_madness_by_cookie_lovey-d4elcmn.jpg please____by_cookie_lovey-d47r3lm.jpg welcome_back__winston____by_cookie_lovey-d46savy.jpg chet_meet_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d3f8jd0.jpg 2x_jorgens_by_cookie_lovey-d3fugn2.jpg jorgen__s_denture__by_cookie_lovey-d4cx0bt.jpg who__s_the_man__by_cookie_lovey-d41yfx6.jpg jxtf__dancing_in_the_rain____by_cookie_lovey-d5jgpc8.jpg jorg_bunyan_by_cookie_lovey-d3e4p28.jpg little_jorgen__v2__by_cookie_lovey-d5lhh32.jpg jxc__horse_love_by_cookie_lovey-d4ai9ja.jpg jorgen__s_fitness_by_cookie_lovey-d4bpho5.jpg super_angry_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d3awaet.jpg jorgen_with_tutu_by_cookie_lovey-d5e9vme.jpg jxc__aloha_oe_by_cookie_lovey-d3b7fn2.jpg fop__in_your_face_by_cookie_lovey-d4qidu4.jpg jxtf__apologize_by_cookie_lovey-d58ku3g.jpg fop__the_grim__by_cookie_lovey-d3e7wss.jpg manly_smell____by_cookie_lovey-d5bkge8.jpg jxc__dogs_by_cookie_lovey-d3du2m5.jpg doctor__s_appointment____by_cookie_lovey-d3jy3p4.jpg easter_2012_by_cookie_lovey-d4vf7ls.jpg doctor__s_appointment_2_by_cookie_lovey-d3k0jv4.jpg jxtf__cocooned_by_cookie_lovey-d5jttnm.jpg thunder_burp_by_cookie_lovey-d4qs746.jpg football_jorgen_xd_by_cookie_lovey-d3k2ctd.jpg love_of_obesity_by_cookie_lovey-d4hfrj1.jpg jorgen_vs_zapp_by_cookie_lovey-d4noijx.jpg fop__belly_ache_by_cookie_lovey-d4jr4el.jpg in_timmy__s_room____by_cookie_lovey-d47bs58.jpg bhm_jorgen_and_bbw_tooth_fairy_by_cookie_lovey-d4y3q8f.jpg jorgen_vs_rainbow_dash_by_cookie_lovey-d4o8kqe.jpg fop__rocket_butt_by_cookie_lovey-d49mei0.jpg jorgen__s_pets_by_cookie_lovey-d4uc5op.jpg happy_easter_2011_by_cookie_lovey-d3eskvb.jpg baby_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d51wy42.jpg jorgen__s_wedgies____by_cookie_lovey-d54yobk.jpg fop__tickles_by_cookie_lovey-d3brjy3.jpg jorgen_and_vitaly_by_cookie_lovey-d5340g6.jpg jxtf__so_fluffy____by_cookie_lovey-d3dk0jk.jpg thanksgiving_2012_by_cookie_lovey-d5k1urd.jpg meet_tg_ghost____by_cookie_lovey-d54fr46.jpg happy_st__patrick__s_day__by_cookie_lovey-d4t6b8u.jpg jxc__moment____by_cookie_lovey-d3431ut.jpg lady__s_night____by_cookie_lovey-d524n3o.jpg jorgen_and_irene_by_cookie_lovey-d562dmp.jpg Jorgen_by_Oh_yeah____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg mummy_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4bsczr.jpg jxtf__a_lovely_silence____by_cookie_lovey-d5qnpw3.jpg fop__pixie__s_suit____by_cookie_lovey-d43chjl.jpg FOP__Spring____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg obese_jorgen_can__t_used_jetpack_by_cookie_lovey-d52xovi.jpg love_with_troubles_by_cookie_lovey-d42y301.jpg power_animal_rangers_by_cookie_lovey-d5lxcp9.jpg jorgen_love_ice_cream_by_cookie_lovey-d4fy5wx.jpg mermaid_family_by_cookie_lovey-d3iqhq7.jpg sick_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4ggtq8.jpg 9_month____by_cookie_lovey-d3bsfcn.jpg jxtf__pink_sweater_by_cookie_lovey-d5ox0qu.jpg jxtf__oh__muscles____by_cookie_lovey-d3fs1q4.jpg jorgen_and_me_by_cookie_lovey-d50y2o7.jpg binky__s_memories____by_cookie_lovey-d4yv294.jpg river_of_tears_by_cookie_lovey-d4thxze.jpg but_jorgen__i_love_you___by_cookie_lovey-d5e9qj0.jpg fop__nightmare_by_cookie_lovey-d4ekybd.jpg Evil_Jorgen_and_Cosmo_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Fairy_Temporary____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen__s_pizza_by_cookie_lovey-d4pgaki.jpg this_party_stinks____by_cookie_lovey-d45uit1.jpg disguised____by_cookie_lovey-d3awbga.jpg stucking_on_chimney____by_cookie_lovey-d5nfh89.jpg JxTF__4ever_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__only_three_of_us_by_cookie_lovey-d306kb5.jpg 2_stranger_dragon_by_cookie_lovey-d4olfw9.jpg jxtf__lipstick_by_cookie_lovey-d4qox54.jpg bittersweet_childhood_by_cookie_lovey-d5aqazo.jpg fop__talk_show____by_cookie_lovey-d46dqm3.jpg jorgen_and_binky_by_cookie_lovey-d424ufu.jpg april_fool_and_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4fywwf.jpg bald_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d56vd3y.jpg baby_fied_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4g2o6j.jpg baking_for_revenge_by_cookie_lovey-d4ozivs.jpg after_boxing____by_cookie_lovey-d52a61n.jpg Cosmo s old voice by cookie lovey-d46evax.jpg blueberry_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d50ewa0.jpg hey_dumbo____by_cookie_lovey-d4abnzs.jpg Jorgen and bubble gum by cookie lovey-d4c9n6o.jpg Jorgen meet guile by cookie lovey-d4te02k.jpg Jorgen beat a jawbreaker by cookie lovey-d5c5c1k.jpg jxc__popsicles_by_cookie_lovey-d492k1b.jpg bunny_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d51k4cq.jpg jxtf__bear_hug_by_cookie_lovey-d3ekfd7.jpg dreaming_about_obesity_by_cookie_lovey-d4y3qlg.jpg fop__eww____by_cookie_lovey-d3gbjrf.jpg fop__zelda_by_cookie_lovey-d4y22sp.jpg jorgen_and_wings_by_cookie_lovey-d56k1k4.jpg jorgen_the_magician_by_cookie_lovey-d37rm98.jpg jorgen_pops_his_zit_by_cookie_lovey-d4n9t3b.jpg jorsmo_moment_by_cookie_lovey-d351eku.jpg jxc__let__s_dance____by_cookie_lovey-d4e16kz.jpg jxtf__long_kissing_by_cookie_lovey-d4dc0bi.jpg blushing_face_meme_by_cookie_lovey-d4dlrtg.jpg kangaroo_daddy_by_cookie_lovey-d74undt.jpg we_can_t_stop__by_cookie_lovey-d70dynm.jpg maid_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d3d0d3z.jpg JxTF__Buzz_and_Jessie_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg 55_years_later____by_cookie_lovey-d51f7mp.jpg fop__diet__by_cookie_lovey-d79todz.jpg fop__fishes_by_cookie_lovey-d788gl7.jpg fop__endoskeleton_by_cookie_lovey-d79617t.jpg fop__harmony_by_cookie_lovey-d4l2cyb.jpg fop__the_cake_by_cookie_lovey-d74tyhf.jpg fop__double_date_by_cookie_lovey-d76gogg.jpg fop__faint_in____by_cookie_lovey-d4dia58.jpg french_maid_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d72vo3f.jpg jorgen_is_fat_or_not__by_cookie_lovey-d3554oi.jpg jorgen_and_his_little_kitten_by_cookie_lovey-d7b3gfm.jpg jxtf__tattoo_by_cookie_lovey-d71sk80.jpg the_good_old_prank__by_cookie_lovey-d7g6ufu.jpg JxTF__70__s_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__friendship_by_cookie_lovey-d7bd8bu.jpg jorgen_s_breaking_leg_by_cookie_lovey-d7fkjhe.jpg jxtf__old_love_by_cookie_lovey-d3i1p4f.jpg jxtf__ice_cream_and_juice_by_cookie_lovey-d4xaksa.jpg jxtf__hawaii____by_cookie_lovey-d3kcyev.jpg jxtf__halloween_2012_by_cookie_lovey-d5j39cz.jpg fop__french_maid_by_cookie_lovey-d4oc0i6.jpg learned_a_lesson_by_cookie_lovey-d7g37oe.jpg jxtf__peace_and_quiet_by_cookie_lovey-d3fk1t4.jpg a_beautiful_nightmare__by_cookie_lovey-d776uzw.jpg old_family_portrait_by_cookie_lovey-d7auifp.jpg jxtf__memories_by_cookie_lovey-d3ffslt.jpg jxtf__memories_by_70__s_by_cookie_lovey-d56fdzq.jpg pink_haired_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d7fycmx.jpg jxtf__2013_by_cookie_lovey-d5q16mr.jpg a_sweet_wedgies____by_cookie_lovey-d3dqai9.jpg the_siblings_meeting_by_cookie_lovey-d71w8ej.jpg fop__colors_swap_by_cookie_lovey-d53x0xv.jpg jorgen_scared_timmy__by_cookie_lovey-d4bx1k3.jpg fop__the_terminator_by_cookie_lovey-d76bj0b.jpg jxtf__sleeping_handsome_by_cookie_lovey-d77kzwb.jpg jxtf__the_matter_by_cookie_lovey-d74a0si.jpg the_disgusting_picture____by_cookie_lovey-d4jsg1l.jpg fairy_temporary_by_cookie_lovey-d7h9wbz.jpg jxtf__my_valentine____by_cookie_lovey-d39b6xm.jpg jxtf__winter_by_cookie_lovey-d4k95k9.jpg listening_to_his_belly____by_cookie_lovey-d33sckr.jpg FOP__Best_Buddy_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__worried_about_the_baby_by_cookie_lovey-d70c744.jpg fop__you_re_the_impostor__by_cookie_lovey-d7hiiym.jpg FOP__Sick____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__new_year____by_cookie_lovey-d363our.jpg jxtf__sad_movie_by_cookie_lovey-d3g3aga.jpg FOP__ZZZ______by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxc__deviantart_____by_cookie_lovey-d3dn1gq.jpg fop__big_boned_by_cookie_lovey-d75htgw.jpg FOP__Gorilla_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg I_miss_The_Idiot____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg the_king_of_disco____by_cookie_lovey-d395h57.jpg FOP__Cuddle____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg The_Best_Time_of_our_Live____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg sumo_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4u4jx7.jpg tears_of_love____by_cookie_lovey-d54twdp.jpg FOP__Nice____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP Brain Freeze by Cookie Lovey.jpg jorgen_meet_ashley_by_cookie_lovey-d62r80b.jpg jxtf__love_is_warm_by_cookie_lovey-d5muggt.jpg No_more_Parties____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__sweetness_by_cookie_lovey-d51998e.jpg fop__terminator_by_cookie_lovey-d5d2f3s.jpg jxtf__biker_lovers_by_cookie_lovey-d3dg21c.jpg kiss_me__you_bully____by_cookie_lovey-d351ghn.jpg Puke_of_Binky_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__love_struck_by_cookie_lovey-d2zbmha.jpg jxc__tango_by_cookie_lovey-d2yf1o0.jpg Jorgen_and_Cosmo_Rabbit_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__frozen_yogurt_by_cookie_lovey-d77q6uj.jpg FOP__Lie____Again__by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg JxTF__Summer_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__sponge_bath_by_cookie_lovey-d587k18.jpg fop__pedobear_by_cookie_lovey-d4h6a29.jpg sleep__my_child__sleep__by_cookie_lovey-d5brijf.jpg FOP__Smiley____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Father_and_Son__s_Day__by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__just_forgot_to_shve____by_cookie_lovey-d53y1yk.jpg Jorgen__TF_and_Irene_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Games____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Happy_Happy_Joy_Joy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Don__t_cry__Jorgen____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen_disguised_as_wanda_by_cookie_lovey-d4btofm.jpg jxtf__nutcracker_by_cookie_lovey-d4j0ern.jpg jxtf__happy_easter____by_cookie_lovey-d3dydgs.jpg lost____by_cookie_lovey-d2y1r4w.jpg jxtf__reindeer_by_cookie_lovey-d4ico31.jpg jorgen_and_little_george_by_cookie_lovey-d6jk0sy.jpg bunny_jorgen____by_cookie_lovey-d31t8ir.jpg a_little_help_from_my_friends_by_cookie_lovey-d79g182.jpg allergic_of_you__by_cookie_lovey-d4sulj6.jpg Allergic____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg a_snowman_for_jorgen____by_cookie_lovey-d5p92vu.jpg fairy_academy_by_cookie_lovey-d4ahn7i.jpg merry_wishmas____by_cookie_lovey-d4klcxr.jpg jorgen_and_donte_by_cookie_lovey-d7ihgca.jpg Baby_Jorgen_and_Timmy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg baby_jorgen_and_his_father_by_cookie_lovey-d2zzeps.jpg Pool fairies by jose ramiro-d367mjj.jpg fop__bully_by_cookie_lovey-d7iuwoc.jpg fop__frozen__parody__by_cookie_lovey-d7jpv1w.jpg pregnant_jorgen_in_gym_by_cookie_lovey-d6nernn.jpg jorgen__s_mood_swings_by_jose_ramiro-d4op8cn.jpg fop__bodybuilding_by_cookie_lovey-d7k8s6y.jpg fop__full_in_the_face__by_cookie_lovey-d7kh6vl.jpg fop__commando_by_cookie_lovey-d791x0k.jpg jxtf__video_games_by_cookie_lovey-d4x5uzm.jpg JxTF__Rain____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg torture_meme_with_jorgen____by_cookie_lovey-d4id523.jpg the_cake_of_friendships_by_cookie_lovey-d7iz0uy.jpg simba__s_dad_by_cookie_lovey-d4li1nz.jpg FOP__New_Style____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__hugging_time___by_cookie_lovey-d7uqrsa.jpg many_centuries_later____by_cookie_lovey-d7uql6e.jpg good_butt_for_crushing_or_what__by_cookie_lovey-d7t9byg.jpg jxtf__sexy_hungarians_by_cookie_lovey-d7mdntg.jpg jxtf__the_wrong_moment_by_cookie_lovey-d7jgkn1.jpg Fop batman by cookie lovey-d7ulems.jpg fop__in_egypt_by_cookie_lovey-d49qw5e.jpg lava_sking____by_cookie_lovey-d37mclo.jpg jxtf__fitness_by_cookie_lovey-d7iyq76.jpg Siblings____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxc__trick_ups_by_cookie_lovey-d329r1n.jpg _art_trade____teenage_love_by_yukarishy-d8i9zuz.png fop__brain_switched_by_cookie_lovey-d8knh6l.jpg o_christmas_tree_by_cookie_lovey-d888sk8.jpg sexy_easter_bunny_by_cookie_lovey-d8ojpeq.jpg sketch31220518_by_marmartota2001-d8nv26s.png rEQUEST__PREG_JORGEN_1_by_numbah3.jpg the_toughest_and_the_strongest_fairy____by_allycat2121-d5g296n.jpg TheGlandPlan196.jpg no_more_noggy_by_cookie_lovey-d8bbpes.jpg silly_faces_by_cookie_lovey-d8i5i7p.jpg TheTemp078.jpg This-is-your-wish44.jpg tired_and_worried_by_cookie_lovey-d8ata2v.jpg my_big_glowing_friend_and_me_by_rottweilerdog-d30u8az.png FOP__2_Sluts_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__babysitter_jorgan_by_princessf92-d4ij71v.jpg fop__sexy_nap____by_cookie_lovey-d5300ln.jpg female_sexy_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d8suuci.jpg FOP__Boobs____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Centauress_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__beavers____by_cookie_lovey-d36spdx.jpg fop__period_by_cookie_lovey-d7nin0j.jpg fop__burito_by_cookie_lovey-d4czd77.jpg JxTF__La_Mer_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Jorgen_Von_Strangle_by_EJW.jpg for_cookie_lovey_yey_by_anti_josmos-d8j5ey0.png fop__brownies_by_cookie_lovey-d899kgx.jpg for_the_birthday_child_____by_cookie_lovey-d7oybi9.jpg FOP__Badness____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg goodnight__everybody__by_cookie_lovey-d85ume1.jpg fop__chubby_hubby_by_cookie_lovey-d83bj16.jpg for_tangela24_by_cookie_lovey-d55ua6r.jpg fop__lipstick_by_cookie_lovey-d8uqhhx.jpg fop__spanks____by_cookie_lovey-d35q680.jpg ignorance_at_trick_or_treat_by_cookie_lovey-d84lt2j.jpg gimme_a_big_hug__by_yukarishy-d8lu24j.png fop__pancakes_by_cookie_lovey-d2yfoc8.jpg giant_fat_butt____by_cookie_lovey-d3josim.jpg half_alien____by_cookie_lovey-d37srpg.jpg psycho_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4p9ojd.jpg psycho_jorgen_2_by_cookie_lovey-d4pa8gt.jpg too_much_ice_cream____by_cookie_lovey-d57ck6j.jpg tooth_fairy__s_lucky_day_by_cookie_lovey-d4c3xae.jpg Jxc so good by cookie lovey-d4zq2az.jpg Fop boobies by cookie lovey-d7thvay.jpg Fop on the 70 s with obesity by cookie lovey-d7o8o1u.jpg Morning sickness by cookie lovey-d8tqx91.jpg Jorgen and Ivy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Jorgen norm and baby by cookie lovey-d557ac3.jpg It s really chilling in there by cookie lovey-d8weo4w.jpg domestic_disaster_by_napoleonxvi-d8x79hz.jpg Fairy Oddparents Jorgen by XMenouX.jpg Tired and worried by cookie lovey.jpg FOP__Awesome_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg bubble_trapped____by_cookie_lovey-d3968xt.jpg Ralph vs jorgen by cookie lovey-d5omjfo.jpg fop__polar_bears_by_cookie_lovey-d8b7tx3.jpg Oh shit it s not cosmo by cookie lovey-d7yt0gy.jpg X treme sleepover by cookie lovey-d56y7n8.jpg 2 obese fairies by cookie lovey-d50ukog.jpg Fop something is wrong by cookie lovey-d8xfndv.jpg jxc__so_good____by_cookie_lovey-d4zq2az.jpg gagged_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4ms2t4.jpg female_sexy_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d8suuci.jpg mlp__jorgen_by_lizzytheviking-d46tk3a.png rxj_sumo_by_cookie_lovey-d5lsfcf.jpg jxtf__pain__everywhere____by_cookie_lovey-d3e222l.jpg mine_and_butch_s_version_of_teen_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d8dnobs.jpg Stamps_for_Jorgen____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg easter_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d3ef29x.jpg warm_feeling____by_cookie_lovey-d35xg4v.jpg be_pixie_is_so_nice____by_cookie_lovey-d45tyxx.jpg tired_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d3aw8og.jpg Fruitcake_Anyone__by_PinkEmu.jpg Jorgen_and_Jiminy____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FairlyOddBaby852.jpg mr__and_mrs__von_strangle_by_cookie_lovey-d4dauye.jpg jorgen__s_tribute_by_cookie_lovey-d5c0hi3.jpg FOP__Request__Love_by_numbah3.jpg ready_to_die__by_cookie_lovey-d5c874p.jpg SchoolsOut0977.jpg wakka_meet_cupcakes_by_cookie_lovey-d5fqzgk.jpg in_the_middle_night____by_cookie_lovey-d31y2dr.jpg it__s_playtime_1_3_by_cookie_lovey-d4yujg3.jpg lemon_and_choclate_by_cookie_lovey-d4dkuv7.jpg JxTF__Frankenstein_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg baby_jorgen_by_allycat2121-d7lxuwl.jpg sexy_obese_jorgen_by_cookie_lovey-d4n3vb0.jpg fop__humanized__au__by_cookie_lovey-d8edvf1.jpg it__s_playtime_2_3_by_cookie_lovey-d4yujwc.jpg JxTF__Undies_Kiss_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg A_new_fairy_baby__XD_by_toongrowner.jpg my_Father_and_me____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg ready_to_serve_by_thedarkdjin-d8tgm12.jpg FOPBFA_Jorgen_teeth_Fairy_by_shiromaki.jpg love_in_fatness_by_cookie_lovey-d5g5w9w.jpg chocolate_to_chocolate_by_cookie_lovey-d2z96nq.jpg fop__mpreg__au__by_cookie_lovey-d8r4tpk.jpg fop__wallet_by_cookie_lovey-d6zgxrd.jpg it__s_done__d_by_doofenempire-d4ir322.jpg lady_von_strangle_by_cookie_lovey-d8fc45x.jpg lose_a_bet____by_cookie_lovey-d4ndttx.jpg Little_Jorgen____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Comic__Pepper_Mills_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg _art_trade__hunky_easter_bunny_by_cottoncattailtoony-d8nu7pb.png FOP__Wedgies_2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg chocolate_madness_by_cookie_lovey-d8ojy19.jpg _at__let_it_go__by_yukarishy-d89xyey.png cheerleader_teams__by_cookie_lovey-d37cb9b.jpg My Father and me by Cookie Lovey.jpg Ready to serve by thedarkdjin-d8tgm12.jpg Chocolate madness by cookie lovey-d8ojy19.jpg FOP Wedgies 2 by Cookie Lovey.jpg Art trade hunky easter bunny by cottoncattailtoony-d8nu7pb.png Little Jorgen by Cookie Lovey.jpg Lose a bet by cookie lovey-d4ndttx.jpg Lady von strangle by cookie lovey-d8fc45x.jpg It s done d by doofenempire-d4ir322.jpg Fop wallet by cookie lovey-d6zgxrd.jpg Fop mpreg au by cookie lovey-d8r4tpk.jpg Chocolate to chocolate by cookie lovey-d2z96nq.jpg Love in fatness by cookie lovey-d5g5w9w.jpg FOPBFA Jorgen teeth Fairy by shiromaki.jpg it_was_so_awesome____by_cookie_lovey-d53die8.jpg FOP__Request__Love_by_numbah3.jpg jorgen_and_lulu_by_dogsrus91210-d5d3cnc.png jorgen__s_lullaby_by_cookie_lovey-d31kpmp.jpg Jorgen_as_The_Blue_Fairy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen_by_javix94-d3a5ztj.png Jorgen_and_Cosmo.jpg Jorgen_purple.jpg Jorgen_in_The_School_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen_in_diaper_by_cookie_lovey-d8r6az1.jpg jorgen_by_shoker2008-d4r0oes.jpg jorgen_meet_guile_by_cookie_lovey-d4te02k.jpg jorgen_s_prom_suit_by_cookie_lovey-d8g9397.jpg jorgen_in_green_by_cookie_lovey-d3b1sxb.jpg jorgen_in_his_nana_s_dress_by_cookie_lovey-d8c67z9.jpg Jorgen s blue dress by cookie lovey-d8d41va.jpg Jorgen-3D.jpg Jorgen in sp style by cookie lovey-d5iw194.jpg Jorgen and Ivy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Jorgen s tattoo by cookie lovey-d5rhy2k.jpg jorgen_vore_norm_by_cookie_lovey-d4tzb2q.jpg jorgen_s_parents_by_cookie_lovey-d8op271.jpg jorgen_pin_up_by_dark_senpai-d5y1k9f.png jorgen_meet_tangela24_by_cookie_lovey-d5hsyew.jpg jorgen_von_strangle_by_furkenscale-d8lz4ew.jpg jorgen_vs_flippy_by_cookie_lovey-d59iye7.jpg jorgen_s_new_job_by_cookie_lovey-d86rb4x.jpg jorgen_by_kasadedavid-d2f426z.jpg fop___mpreg__father_and_son_by_cookie_lovey-d91u2e6.jpg fop__baby_shower_by_cookie_lovey-d8qa5iz.jpg FOP__Badness____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen_von_strangle_03_by_javix94-d49z7zh.png jorgen_in_bikini_by_cookie_lovey-d6as8zi.jpg jorgen_vores_a_dwarf_again____by_cookie_lovey-d45kex8.jpg GrowUpTimmyTurner033.jpg BeachBlanketBozos8.png be_pixie_is_so_nice____by_cookie_lovey-d45tyxx.jpg before_and_after_by_cookie_lovey-d532csy.jpg before_and_after_by_cookie_lovey-d5atqo5.jpg before_and_after_by_cookie_lovey-d5aq3za.jpg before_and_after_by_cookie_lovey-d53x15p.jpg Boxing_Jorgen_vs_April_Fool_by_Jose_Ramiro.jpg Boxing_Dog_vs_Fairy_by_Jose_Ramiro.jpg Babies_Things____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg boxing_chuckie_vs_jorgen___1_by_jose_ramiro-d527ouu.jpg boxing_chuckie_vs_jorgen___2_by_jose_ramiro-d527oz4.jpg boxing_chuckie_vs_jorgen___final_by_jose_ramiro-d527p3s.jpg More Character Episode pose comparison.png Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mature Category:Adults Category:Fairies Category:Former Villains Category:Non-fanon Category:Real Category:Strangle Family Category:Live-Actions Category:Male Fairies Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Characters Category:Fan Villains Category:Boys Category:Boy